


Secondhand Smoke

by matchsticks_p (matchsticks)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the suitsmeme prompt "We only see the bad parts of Trevor because we only see him when Mike is mad at him, but there must be a reason he's Mike's BFF. Mike doesn't suffer fools, and despite his terrible life choices Trevor must have some positive points. Tell me about the times he's been a good friend, a brilliant dude, a fun drinking buddy, a reliable guy, etc. And if you're feeling kind, tell me about Harvey meeting him and despite intending to hate him accidentally likes him a bit (same way he can't help liking Mike)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand Smoke

**i.**  
The first time they met was by the wall on the far side of the school where none of the other kids liked to play.

Mike was there because no one wanted to hang out with the nerdy freak. Trevor was there because a teacher told him to stand in the corner for calling her a—well. Trevor apparently wasn't supposed to use that word, even though his mom used it all the time.

Mike said, "Hey. I'm Mike."

Trevor said, "Sorry no one will choose you for their kickball team, nerd."

Mike said, "To be honest, I can't understand why anybody would want to play with those losers."

Trevor thought, _thank god someone around here thinks the same thing._

 **ii.**  
When Mike told the story about how it was Trevor's idea to sell the answer key to the test that got him expelled from college, he always conveniently forgot to tell how they got to that point. He never remembered to mention that the months leading up to it, Mike was so low on cash that he was eating from the campus food bank and still refusing to let Trevor help him out.

"I want to do this myself," Mike insisted, angry at Trevor for trying to foot a bill. "Why can't you respect that?"

Trevor would pay Mike's landlord without telling him, take him out for food and get him so drunk that he wouldn't realise Trevor was putting down all the money. When he found out, which he inevitably did quickly because he was the smart one, he'd get mad at Trevor again. For daring to not believe that Mike can do anything as long as he set his superhuman mind to it.

So Trevor got fed up one day and said, "Fine, you know how you can make money for yourself? Put that IQ of yours to some _real_ use."

 **iii.**  
On Trevor and Jenny's first anniversary, Mike got sick with e. coli and Trevor cancelled his special dinner and expensive hotel suite with Jenny to bring Mike soup.

"You shouldn't have," Mike said, spread like a melted candle on his couch.

"Jenny doesn't mind. She likes you more than me anyway."

"No, I mean you really shouldn't have," Mike groaned, running for the bathroom.

"To tell you the truth," Trevor said when Mike came out again, "I'm just here to gather embarrassing diarrhoea stories to tell our friends later."

He ducked Mike's too-weak swipe at his head and handed him a glass of water to make sure he didn't get dehydrated.

 **iv.**  
Trevor will never, ever, ever tell another living soul the fact that the night Mike told him to kill himself, he briefly considered it for a second.

 **v.**  
Harvey thinks he has Mike all figured out, thinks he can tell Mike to drop Trevor like he's nothing, thinks Mike is his to mould and perfect. Harvey doesn't know that in grade eight, Mike used his ability to notice little facts to manipulate a kid into believing he had psychic powers and then made the kid be his servant for the rest of junior high by threatening to kill his family _with his mind_. Trevor knows, because he had laughed at the kid alongside Mike.

"So just leave him alone for one fucking weekend," Trevor says to Harvey's smarmy face. "It's my birthday and playing paintball is a lot more important than the highlighting marathon you've set up for him, which according to his pay stubs doesn't even count for overtime."

"Let me get this straight," Harvey smirks expensively. It's not normally an adjective to describe a smile, but Harvey is expensive all over, in everything he does. "You broke into my office after hours just to beg the weekend off for your little friend so you can go paintballing."

"No, I broke into your office just to show you I can do it. And to tell you to stop telling Mike that he has to quit hanging out with me."

One traitorous corner of Harvey's lips curves upward, involuntarily. Trevor's used to having that effect on people.

"Does he know you look at his pay stubs?"

"I don't tell him. Doesn't mean he doesn't know."

"He probably knows," Harvey says.

"Yeah, and he'll probably know I dropped by and get mad at me and threaten to stop being my friend all over again, so it all works out to your advantage in the long run. You might as well give him the weekend off."

Harvey tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Trevor.

Trevor smiles Harvey's shark smile right back at him.

Without meaning to, Harvey returns it.

 **end.**

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to livejournal on 2011-07-18


End file.
